Caught
by FionnaTheHumanGirl
Summary: Sequel to Trouble! :D Desert Destroya's day just got a whole lot worse


"Okay Fellow Killjoys, that's the news for today so this is Desert Destroya signing off."

Desert switched off her transmission gear and removed the headphones with a sigh. Another two Killjoys had been ghosted by Korse and there supplies were going to be cut off by the increased patrols and raids. Not that they wouldn't find a way around them but the Killjoys were running out of time and ideas. Desert leant back in her chair and ran her hand through her hair.

_Is it me or is it getting hotter?_

Desert stood up, stretched and walked over to the old air conditioning that sat in the far right corner of the abandoned diner where she was hiding out. Desert switched it on but she didn't get the result she was hoping for. Instead of it pumping out cold air it spluttered until thick, black smoke started to pour out instead. Coughing, Desert quickly switched it off and used her jacket to fan the smoke out of a nearby open window.

"Great! That's all I needed." Desert muttered to herself.

Desert sat back down heavily into her chair and tried to relax. It was hard to relax though. She was always ready for a raid or for a Killjoy that needed her help to stumble into her diner. That had happened before and it was then that she met her friend Paranoia Rock N' Rollar after not seeing her for five months. She then thought about her twin brother, Valence Flame. He had a knack for getting himself into trouble because of his constant flirting and he had recently failed to check in with Killer Transistor and he always managed to report in. Desert sighed sadly and even though it was about 30 C outside and 32 C inside, she shrugged on her jacket and zipped it up.

_Could this day get any worse?_

Suddenly, Desert was pulled away from her thoughts but a loud beeping noise. What the...

Desert's attention was fully consentrated on the beeping noise as she made her way over to the survalience monitor. She had Valence install security cameras thay had found in the Zone when they both first stumbled on the diner for extra safety. She scanned the monitors and to her horror, four Dracs were slowly making their way to the Diner's entrance. They must have been drawn here by the smoke! Desert thought to herself as she picked up her bright Green ray gun, her green mask and her motorbike keys and hid behind the diner's counter.

_Shit, shit, shit!_

Desert put her mask on, at least if she was found her identity would still be secret. She waited for her chance to crawl out the back door without being seen, get to her motorbike adnd wait until the Dracs search the diner and leave. Other Killjoys might ask her why didn't she fight them off? Heh, Desert wasn't stupid! There was absolutely no chance she could take on four Dracs at once!

She heard the bell over the entrance ring as the Dracs entered the abandoned diner. Desert chanced a quick look around the counter to figure out how highly ranked they were and how armed they were too. The Drac closest to her had to be the leader of this little squad. He was well built, his uniform was different to the others even though it was still the same colours. White and black to symbolise that they were from BLI and were on the little white pill. Not to mention that he was barking orders at the others.

"Search the Place! Leave nothing unsearched. We'll find the little Zone Rat that lives here!"

Desert gasped quietly to herself. They knew she lived here and they knew she was here alone at the moment. She was so screwed now. Her only chance out of here was her original plan. Desert saw her chance as the four Dracs went out of sight and quietly started to crawl towards the back door.

_That's it Desert. That's it. Just a little further now._

Everything was going perfectly. The Dracs had no idea she was there and she was so close to the door. That was until Desert accidentally knocked a table with her foot as she passed by it. This caused a glass she had been using earlier to fall and break onto the floor. Immediantly, the four Dracs looked over in the direction of the news and spotted her.

The Drac leader pointed to her and shouted at the others. "There she is! Get her!"  
_So much for sneaking out unnoticed. Your so clumsy Desert!_ Desert thought angrily to herself as she jumped up off the floor and ran to the door. She pushed it open and was greated by her Black motorbike. Her baby. Desert got on her motorbike, put the keys in the ignition and started it up. She looked over to her helmet quickly. _No time for me to get my helmet._ She thought as the back door opened and the Dracs pulled out their guns but she had aready sped off but still avoiding ray gun fire as she went.

_Yes! I got away!_ Desert thought as she glanced behind her at the retreating diner. What she should of been doing though was watching the road in front of her. If she had have been doing, she would have seen another three Dracs in a BLI marked car parked right in front of her. She would have realized this was a trap.

Desert barely had enough time when she looked in front of her to make a U-turn before she would have crashed head on into the car. She sped off in the other direction, back towards the diner but the other Dracs in the car were right behind her, firing at her. She winced in pain as a ray gun blast grazed her shoulder, causing her to temperally lose control of the motorbike. She regained control but they worst pain was still to come.

She had managed to put distance between the Dracs and herself as another BLI car containing the four Dracs from the diner joined in the chase, but yet again she wasn't looking where she was going. On the road there were sharp pieces of metal from a recent crash or explosion and when her front tire came into contact with them, they popped her front tire with a very loud bang.

Panic set itself deep inside Desert's chest as she fought tooth and nail with the motorbike but the motorbike finally won the battle. Desert was thrown off the bike at speed and hit the hard road with a thump. She rolled across the road, her skin coming into contact with the sharp metal that ripped and teared her skin. She continued rolling until she stopped on her front and coughed up blood onto the road. Desert was in bad shape but very luckily nothing was broken. She was covered in deep cuts, scrapes, bruises and her clothes in some places were ripped to shreads. Her mask had even fallen off abit further down the road. But despite everything, the worse injury she had was a pretty hard hit to the head.

Desert could feel the edge of consciousness leaving her as she laid on the hot road. She heard two cars pull up and footsteps approaching her. Desert just couldn't move her head to see who it was but she knew who it was anyway. Her vision was surrounded by darkness and she fought hard to stay awake. The last thing she heard before she gave up in her fight with consciousness was a voice. A voice she recognised from the diner.

"Korse wants this one alive. We'll take her to the city and get her to him. Move it!"

Desert felt gloved hands on her before everything just slipped away.


End file.
